This invention relates to a foot pedal for operating a motor-control switch, for example of the type particularly useful for controlling sewing machines.
Many different types of foot pedals have been used for operating motor-control switches and circuits. One of the most common types used requires a pedal hinged on a support which must be thrust down by the user to regulate the speed, for example, of a sewing machine motor. These pedals tend to be bulky and generally require sturdy and separate pin structure for providing the pivot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved foot pedal which is simpler in construction, has fewer parts, is easier to assemble, is less expensive, and yet is comparable in performance and operation to known foot pedals.